godofhighschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Sunny
Sunny is a student in Apricot Flower High School, a school that stratifies based Charyeok talents, 17 years after RagnarÖk. He is placed in Peony Class, a class for those talented in Charyeok. He is one of the four Divine Kings, the strongest students in the School. Appearance Sunny is a darker skinned teen with brown eyes, stylised black hair tied into a blue-dyed dread bun at the back, shaven sides and a mop of yellow-dyed hair that falls over his eyes at the front. He appears to be a stylish youth, wearing baggy black three-quarter length shorts and a khaki parka over a white tee that has a star in the centre. Sunny finishes his outfit with a pair of fashionable boots and red goggles around his neck. Personality He is pretty arrogant and not afraid to show his wealth. This arrogance negatively influence his analysis and decision making, as shown when he mistakenly analyzed that Dan Mo-Ri's performance to be a fluke and recklessly attack his opponents. He also suffers from inferiority complex against Dan Ah-An. History Plot Abilities He is one of the most talented student in his school, with level of six. He is also known to have undergone "Boost Surgery" a procedure that increases one's borrowed power.Chapter 309 Superhuman Endurance: He is shown withstanding a punch from Bang Jong-Jin, the biggest and physically the strongest among Four Kings. Judge V stated he didn't flinch even after experiencing his "pressure."Chapter 312 Charyeok Thunder Dragon: It takes the form of green dragon. Chapter 312 *'Electrokinesis': It grants Sunny the power to manipulate electricity, which is usually coloured yellow/orannge. The most powerful voltage he can create, so far, is a million. On one occasion, it is shown that his electricity change color into black, it is unknown if this change is purely cosmetic or indicating special properties. Chapter 313 **'Thundergod Mode': A mode characterized by lightning signs appearing on his eyes. In this mode, whoever goes within his range will be electrocuted. *'Enhanced Speed': Thunder Dragon grants Sunny incredible speed, making him the fastest of the Four Divine Kings.Chapter 311 *'Pyrokinesis': He used his boost surgery to add fire attribute to this charyeok. It manifested as a white-orange pattern on his left arm. Charyeok Techniques *'Thunderbolt': Sunny throws a spear made of electricity at his opponent than uses it to shoot electricity though the opponent’s body. **''Lightning-Fire Spear: By applying pyrokinesis to Thunderbolt he can create a spear made of mixture of lightning and fire. *'Electro Tree''': A technique where sunny shaped his electricity into something resembling branches. Trivia *His title seems to be a shout-out to One Piece, where one of the characters is nicknamed Fire Fist. It can also be a shout-out to Yu Gi-Oh's official card game, in which Fire Fist is a type of monster. *Ironically, despite his title, his original borrowed power is thunder dragon. His fire-based ability comes from Boost Surgery. Image Gallery Thundergod Mode.png|Thundergod Mode Boost Surgery Fire Attribute.png|Fire Attribute Black Lightning vs Ice.png|Black Lightning Electro Tree.png|Electro Tree Electro field.PNG|Sunny's field of electrocution Electro spear.PNG|Sunny's lightning/fire spear image1.jpeg image1 (2).jpeg|Thunderbolt References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Charyeok Users Category:Four Divine Kings Category:Apricot Flower High School